


No One.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Asylum, Blood, Death, Harm, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pureshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Leo is a doctor at an asylum. He has dealt with hundreds of patients, however, this one patient piqued something in himself.





	No One.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfic in this website. I'm not really familiar with everything, so help is needed.  
> Its just a short Neo with no plot. 
> 
> WARNING!!!!   
> Contains harming and blood.  Also dissing (?) hospitals. Pure shit.   
> Please leave comments~~   
> Thank you.

Leo was a doctor at an asylum. He worked there for about 3 years. He has come across numerous patients, some of those which he remembers vividly. He couldn't say whether he liked his job or not. Dealing with insane, mental, psychopathic people was no easy or comfortable job. His family didn't like the fact that Leo is going for this route but he managed them to allow him and go his route but with great effort.

The asylum, as expected, did not have many patients or employees, not that it was a big one anyway. It was a small run-down building. The asylum worked on five, Hyuk was a part-timer, Ken and Hongbin were nurses and lastly, Leo and Ravi were the doctors. Ravi did most of the work, according to Leo. This was because Leo being weak couldn't handle the aggressive patients. He kept on blaming himself for troubling Ravi even though he didn't mind. He also doesn't like it when Leo keeps blaming himself for no reason.

There was this one incident when Leo was almost killed. A patient, strangely quiet and calm and suddenly strangled Leo. Thankfully, Hongbin doing his last check for the night saved Leo. It was not only this once that Leo was attacked, there were numerous more times and he had become unconscious working in the asylum. But he still doesn't think of quitting.

Leo himself doesn't know why he doesn't quit. He could go for a better hospital and be safe and happy, but most part of him didn't want to leave the asylum. So he decided to stay, not knowing any major reason to leave. And plus, who knows what other hospitals can be like; it seems better than an asylum but god and they know what dirty work may go on in those places. It may be worse than the current condition he is in. He doesn't want to cheat his patients. It was one thing he will never do.  
A new patient came in. He had no family; he came to the asylum himself.

"I need some help, I'm afraid I might hurt somebody."

But Leo, instead of taking him to the treatment room, took him to his room in the asylum. They shared little personal information and then Leo started asking questions that were necessary.

After questioning, Leo felt like he didn't have serious problems and there was a probability of him getting cured. Days passed, Leo and N, as he called himself, became friends but soon they became more than friends.

In their days of relationship, Leo noticed a thing about N, he did neck-chops frequently. He thought it was just a silly thing he created, but one day after dinner, N suddenly went to Leo's bedroom where he was working with some papers and N almost chopped Leo's head off. Just as N realized what he had done, he threw the bloody knife across the room and dropped to the ground, his hands on the sides of his head. Leo who was injured seriously, without giving any heed to his pain and ignoring the fact that blood was flowing from his neck to his clothes, he squatted down and hugged N to comfort him in some way. All the blood from Leo's neck was getting on N and he distanced his face from Leo's and licked at the place of the cut. 

Leo felt extreme pain but he didn't stop the elder, he let him continue with what he was doing and at that state, N fucked Leo. Leo got up after a while of resting and bandaged his wound. After that incident, N would often make bruises, scars, cuts on Leo, but Leo didn't mind it much because it wasn't serious and he believed that it was a new way of affection towards Leo.

Leo's family and colleagues were starting to notice the wounds and numerous bandages on Leo which were from N, but they didn't know about that. They kept on 'pestering' Leo about it but he would never say a word.

On the evening of Christmas, the families of all the colleagues including themselves came together for celebrating Christmas. For the first time, Leo brought N in front of his colleagues and family. 

They got to know him and asked many questions but there was only one thing in their minds, "Is he the cause of Leo's wound?" Amidst all of the fun conversation and celebration, Leo went out for some silence. He walked out of his family's enormous house and walked across the street to the bridge nearby above the river. He stayed for a while.

When he walked back, entered the house, he was met with a horrifying sight. It was as if the blue shining river he saw a moment ago was completely a hallucination and instead was a red river. Blood gushing out from the neck of all those who were present in the fun celebration were lying lifeless on the ground. No one was alive.   
Leo almost fainted when he felt someone hugging him from the back, it was N.  N licked at the first scar he gave Leo on his neck and licked it, making Leo shudder. He whispered into Leo's ear in a low and gruff voice,

"Now, No One will bother you about the beautiful wounds I gave you. No One will bother us in our 'perfect' relationship. No One."

 

THE END.

 

:)

 

~Shinruyi2004


End file.
